


星期天過後的星期天下午

by Airelav



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav





	1. Chapter 1

1.

電話聲喚醒Martin時他第一個反應是去找身旁的Meggie。他理所當然撲了個空。昨夜殘留的酒精仍在腦中作祟，鈴聲持續作響。他扯起沙啞的喉嚨質問隔著一層樓板的同居人是否打算吵醒整個社區的鄰居才肯接聽那通見鬼的電話。  
Martin躺在原地靜待鈴聲將他的耐心消秏殆盡。他又躺了好一陣子直到鄰居將那通能將上帝吵醒的電話接起，才想起被成疊的案件資料壓在最底的那張話費帳單已逾期多時。

Martin熟門熟路摸進廚房，打開冰箱拎出那罐才拆封不久就剩下半罐的牛奶盒，他打算給自己弄杯像樣點的咖啡。在他搬進來以前Rust從來就不知道像樣的咖啡是什麼概念。一旁的咖啡機是跟著Martin搬進來的，咖啡豆就擺在抽屜最顯眼的位置，永遠保持搬家途中隨手放置的最後狀態。  
咖啡壺滅了紅燈。  
Rust腳步踉蹌地進了門，Martin比起他更像是這間屋子的擁有人。Martin幾乎已經習以為常他一聲不吭。咖啡稍微放涼，Martin倒了一馬克杯配上比例適中的牛奶，他沒忙問對方要不要來上一杯，他已經知道答案會是什麼。  
時間接近中午，房子裡仍然一片漆黑，冰箱背後的冷光是這個空間的唯一照明。Rust靠坐在稱為床舖仍然相當勉強的邊沿動也不動。黑色皮革將他裹在黑暗裡，他伏在暗裡像只負傷的野獸，以靜制動，呼吸滯重。  
Martin覺得自己喝咖啡的聲音都像是該死的噪音。在Meggie的事情後Martin住進Rust家裡，他應該對此感激，他實際上也是，Rust卻像從來不知道這件事，這點變化沒有改變他分毫，他們不在廚房照面時交換早安－－社交性對白總是保留給辦公室之用－－Rust的晨間訓練照舊如常，先起Martin還會因為瞥見他人私生活全然陌生的頁面感到些許尷尬，他很快地回想起來Rust從來就不是他人。

Martin想起從前充滿楓糖香氣和笑聲的星期天早晨。Rust依然背過身，動也不動。Martin從來就不擅於應付沉默，"這可是你的地方不是什麼該死的'沉默是人類僅存的最後美德'辦公室裡，出點聲音成麼，伙計。"  
Martin忍不住有些好笑，"你是怎麼，昨晚做了操蛋的惡夢了？大白天就睡得昏天黑地可不符合你24/7的工作習性。"  
對方看上去不比平時更頑固些，Martin不意外他的聲音成了這空間裡的唯一聲響。  
Rust聞上去像是煙草與大麻的混合體或者更糟糕的他不願意在難得假期裡想起來的東西。  
"老天，你是上哪去了，假如我不知情肯定會相信那個'那傢伙曾在毒窩裡兼差賺取外快'的謠言，那可是賭注最高的一個你得知道。"

Martin期待一句粗口或是一針見血的嘲諷反擊，Rust從來不回應他的期待。他試圖扳過對方的肩膀，皮革似乎被體溫煨得更加柔軟，Rust的目光和他撞在一塊，直接，不假修飾。Martin一次也沒想起那個錯置的晚餐邀約門外發生過的從前。  
"見幾個老朋友。"Rust將目光移開，聲音沙啞。"沒什麼特別的。"  
"是啊'幾個朋友'，我在期待什麼比這個更合理的答案。"Martin忍不住嘲諷，又問："事情進行的怎麼樣了，你知道的，關於你說的那件事。"  
Rust像是沒聽見，猶自沉浸在某個只有他能察覺的虛無世界背後，目光所及之處不屬於這個世界的任何地方。"一切都很順利，已經和以前的線人接上線，我們很快就能和那婊子養的Reggie Ledoux會上一面。"  
"你看上去不像是'一切都很順利'，你確定你知道自己在做什麼？"一切都很不對勁，Martin感覺得出來。Rust每回出去和線人接頭之後身上殘留的氣味，那件穿了三個孔的皮夾克像是某種未知世界的入場卷，Rust Cohle取而代之埋藏在紅色鐵皮箱裡頭，和那些代表舊世界一角的槍械一起陳列箱底。  
"那些人沒這麼輕易會將老底揭給原本已經領了死亡證明書的人看，得費點時間，事情正在往對的方向前進，耐心一點。"  
Martin沒有被這番言詞說服，他的神經繃得死緊，並不只是事情的進展不如預期。Rust在避著他，在此之前他不會用這個形容詞在那混蛋身上。Rust又一次從他手下滑開，皮夾克不知為何像是第二層皮膚一般難以抓握，Martin再次嘗試將Rust從角落拖出來，這次Rust沒有閃躲或者只是他不想應付Martin，他大剌剌攤在那兒，維持Martin鬆手之後的姿勢動也不動，泛紅的眼圈和自下襬滲出面積不斷擴大的暗紅汙漬在冷光之下一覽無遺。  
"操，你身上有個正在流血的傷口，而你所做的就是攤在那兒動也不動？"  
Rust連看都沒看一眼。"是麼，我甚至沒感覺到痛。"  
"你當然感覺不到了你這狗娘養的，因為你他媽的嗑高了。"Martin想移開視線，接著發現這和盯著個正在滴答作響的定時炸彈一樣無法作視不管。"今天是該死的星期天，你甚至不能在見鬼的輪休日消停一日，你自己是個三百六十五天的全勤工作狂別人可他媽不是！"  
Rust半闔著眼，焦距短暫地停留在Martin身上又游移開來，他看上去完全不像是要對此作出任何處置。Martin握緊拳頭又鬆開。  
"你這雜種。"Martin檢視了Rust的傷口，傷口看上去有些不妙，利器在他身上劃了一道縱向開口，所幸看上去並無傷及其他臟器。  
Rust說："給我一支菸"，就像那是最好的止血劑一樣。Martin有些難以置信的瞪著對方，在尚未反應過來以前擦亮打火機湊了上去。Rust搭在手腕上的手指比他意識到的還熱。  
屋內不知過期了沒有的醫藥箱散落一地。簡陋的醫療用品只能一切從簡。乏人問津的傷口半沾黏在T恤上頭，Martin費了點功夫剪去周邊布料，餘下一小塊衣料浮貼在創口之上不肯輕易就範。  
"這可能會有點疼。"Martin說。Rust深深吸了一口菸。

紗布吸去傷口浮腫外緣滲出的新血，消毒酒精覆上傷口前一刻Rust閉上眼睛，短促地吸了口氣。剩下的善後工作對Martin來說輕而易舉。將醫用膠布固定好紗布四周，Martin拍了下對方的腿，"好了。"  
Rust闔上的眼皮微微顫動了一下沒有立即張開。Martin等在那裡，他不知道自己在等待什麼。Rust像是有些困難似的撐開了眼，有什麼從前凝固在那目光之後的東西融了出來，帶有腐蝕性，流經之地界線隨之消融退卻。Martin忽然意識到他們距離太近，Rust手上的香菸即將燒到盡頭。  
吞吐出最後一口煙，Rust的眼神在白煙背後模糊不清。Martin沒有察覺酸液持續流動，沿著他退開留下的間隙四處流竄。那不是屬於Rust的眼神，那副神情來自他們互不相識的舊時代，放肆同時神經質般警醒，長久處於混沌情勢下的附帶產物。Rust的手指抓握住Martin的手，把對方的手指從自個腿上挪開，按著Martin的肩膀借力起身，床單攪成一團混亂被牽連拖下地面，拖沓著腳步越走越遠。  
遠處模糊傳來碰撞聲響，Martin沒有在意，他不想去想，那已不關他的事了。  
Martin離開之後上了離那裡最遠的一間酒吧，點了超出負荷的酒，和一個以上的女人搭話，他打算推遲回去的時間，如果今晚有地方留宿的話或許明天再回去。他希望再次進門以後一切如常，界線同國界一樣不可搖撼。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Steve Geraci比起往常早了數十分鐘的早安聲在接待台附近響起時，Martin正在將昨日審訊報告敲成書面文件，單調的打字動作令他昏昏欲睡，一天一杯黑咖啡已不足以將他自死氣沉沉的早晨文書工作中喚醒。Geraci大剌剌地拉開正對面的椅子坐下時他仍然沒有查覺哪個環節出了問題。  
"早安，不錯的天氣不是麼，是個適合添點夜晚娛樂的好日子。"Geraci說道。  
Martin瞥了一眼旁邊一片空白的桌上行事曆，"我想是吧，畢竟週五晚上擁有原諒一切墮落的絕佳藉口。"對照攤平在桌上的黃頁紙又敲了幾個字上去。"Rust見鬼的上哪去了，他遲到了，這可不符合合格工作狂的字面定義。"  
"別問我，你才是那個瘋子的貼身搭擋。"  
"操，我可不是他二十四小時貼身看護，這操蛋的八小時工作時間外誰管那傢伙究竟上哪去了。好吧也許算上額外的加班時間，那就是全部了。"  
"你這狗娘養的渾蛋，如何今晚下班要不要和哥幾個去找點樂子，還記得以前D&D的老地方，那兒開了間新的，年輕女孩現在都往那裡跑，咱們去那兒來兩杯，慶祝一下即將到來的和平假期。"  
"和平假期是什麼狗屎，政府突然良心發現決定要補償我們這些加班無止盡的勞工階級了不成？"  
"你不知道？今天是Cohle的最後一天，他即將休一個長假去了，天知道他－－"  
Geraci突然停住了。  
"如果你忘記自己的座位在哪，我不介意幫你他媽的指路。"Martin的注意力從文書工作全副轉移到來人身上。Rust看上去離'好'還有好段距離，精神欠佳睡眠失調，壓力似已在他眼下築巢而居，任何一個精神醫生看了都會開上一帖立刻回家服用指定劑量的安眠藥睡上個三天三夜的處方簽給他。Geraci脹紅著臉看上去想要反駁。Rust彎下腰來支撐在桌上，鋒銳的肩線展開來刀刃般隨時準備傷人，他離得很近，近得像是忘記了適當間距是怎麼回事。Martin記得這個，他親眼看過了很多回，在審訓室裡。Geraci就像Rust面前任何一個嫌疑犯徒勞地張了張嘴最後還是閉上，似乎被Rust的架勢唬得不敢開口。Geraci推開座椅滑開一段距離，走開前倖倖地丟了一句，"我不會忘記這個的，雜種。"  
Rust重新在Martin面前坐下，身上令人無從開口的氣勢消失無蹤，Martin終於找到了機會開口，"那是什麼，嗯？你酗酒了還是嗑嗨了？"  
"那沒什麼，Marty，兩者皆非。"  
"是啊，那沒什麼……個狗屎。"Martin拿起馬克杯喝了一口才注意到杯子裡的咖啡早已喝空。"好像你說了我就會相信，你一言不發動不動就鬧失蹤，你要我等你消息，我等來的只是他媽的空氣。"出口之後他才注意到他的聲音比預期要大，他抬眼看了眼四周確定沒有人在注意這邊。  
"我不認為你真的在乎，Marty。"Rust的目光裡同時有著譫妄與警醒，那不是屬於晨起的眼神，亦非來自一宿未眠－－話說回來Rust身上也沒有多少能夠預測的存在－－還有些Martin從未在這幾個月以來Rust身上看到過的東西，混沌不明，難以分類，無從談起。  
"我他媽當然在乎，我可不想哪個晚上三更半夜被人吵醒就為了開九十分鐘路去某個我甚至叫不上名字的荒郊野外指認屍體。"  
"不，你不是在乎，你每天提早出門說要拐到警局後兩個街區去買黑咖啡不就是為了錯開和我同時到達警局，你擔心日子久了總有人會發現這個，巧合多了掩飾不了事實存在，那才是你真正在乎的，你在乎人們怎麼看你，你無形之中在配合他們的期望，那就是為什麼他們總是會喜歡你，因為他們總是能看見他們所希望的。"  
Martin花了點力氣才讓手指繼續停留在鍵盤上，而非一拳打在合作關係還不到半年的搭檔臉上，教會他懂得分辨什麼話應該出口，什麼話就該爛在腸子裡直至死亡與塵土一同埋藏。  
"瞧，這就是你的問題，你總是不把任何人看在眼裡，他們正為你的遠行高興得只差沒開派對慶祝了。"  
"操他們的，如果你總是在意其他人這世界上就沒有事能夠真正的完成了。"

"Marty，晚上的聚會你來是不來？"茶水間前圍了一群人顯然興致正高，Geraci朝這頭喊話。  
Martin朝Rust看了一眼，他慢條斯理地在收拾案件資料，像是全世界只剩下收拾文件資料這一件要緊事。  
"當然，為什麼不，算我一份。"Martin朝那頭喊話回去，期間他的視線沒離開過Rust身上，對方桌上總有收拾不完的文件，把每一份必要文件分類歸納收拾妥當。Rust什麼反應都沒有。Martin收回視線把桌邊的黃頁紙又拉近一些，重新找到剛才進行到一半的段落繼續未竟的工作。直到晚上Martin撈起椅背上的外套和車鑰匙，Rust埋首在文件室理出來的歷史案件當中如同過去大部分的晚上那樣。Martin停住腳步，車鑰匙在掌心裡發沉，他想說些什麼卻無從說起。  
"祝你有個愉快的夜晚，牛仔。"Rust頭也不抬，活像要把'長假'前的最後一個晚上也奉獻在工作上頭。Martin的視線在對方後頸處分外明顯的凹陷處停留了過長的時間。  
Martin覺得自己無來由的擔心愚蠢至極，大門拍在門框上格外響亮。Martin快步走到停車場找到自己的車，鑰匙一插發動引擎，酒吧裡的漂亮姑娘和樂子正等著他。他簡直等不及了。

*

Rust一言不發消失了將近兩週，這並未分去Martin多少注意力，要知道行蹤成謎已經在一個人身上貼過標籤時再多貼一次也無助於事。  
Martin的日子照舊在走，沒有任何改變，Dora Lang的案子因為Rust的缺席暫時攔置， 上頭轉派些相較單純的案件給他，像是回到了結婚前的單身生活，如同Geraci說的或許這真是個操他媽的和平假期。起初Martin挺享受一個人的日子，安靜的屋子和空床墊令他放鬆了緊繃已久的神經，他簡直記不得上次休假好好睡上一覺是何時。  
Martin開始推遲下班時間，在下班之前去茶水間接當日第二杯咖啡，有時候和輪值夜班的同事叫外賣解決一餐，有時則將就加了糖和奶的咖啡湊和過去也是一頓。無所事事的晚上是永無止境的長假，下班後開著車兜著圈子開到家附近等上一個小時只為見一眼晚歸的Audrey或是代替Meggie出來倒垃圾的Maisie，Martin的婚姻走到了十字路口，他惟一能做的只有等待。他最不需要的就是時間。  
Martin提著一袋啤酒和微波晚餐邊手腳並用試圖打開大門時，他期待著冰涼的啤酒和星期六晚上美式足球比賽能夠令他忘記微波義大利麵的口感多麼令人憎惡他卻無從選擇。鑰匙在鑰匙孔轉空他就知道今晚沒戲了。  
屋裡燈亮著，擱在床墊上的衣物堆維持前天晚上酒醉之前的狀態，咖啡杯上還留著汙漬為了早上準時抵達辦公室的代價，幾罐內容不明的液體在燈光下無處躲藏。針尖在日光燈下一閃而逝的銀光剌破了Martin最後一道底線。  
"你他媽認為你在做些什麼，嗯？這團狗屎，你急著把自己攪進去是為了什麼？"  
"我不認為你是在跟我說話。"把針筒換到另一隻手，捏起擱在桌沿菸頭朝外的香菸送進嘴裡，吸進了這世界上最後一口新鮮空氣。"我在做我應當去做的事，雜種。"Rust聲音裡有股奇異的輕盈，說到後來像是一口氣沒能續上被掐熄在無聲之中。  
紙袋裡的啤酒罐碰撞在一起發出清脆的聲響，它們此刻並不應得Martin任何注意力。日光燈下一切罪惡無所遁形。打火機，揉得不成形的錫箔紙上散落著不明粉末，一張像素模糊的陌生ID卡，透明小瓶裡裝著的紅橙色液體和Rust手裡的針筒則是Martin熟悉的部分，這個場景似曾相識。  
"你究竟在做什麼？"話一出口Martin就恨不得把這個毫無意義的問題給吞回去。他的怒氣總是搶先一步。Rust把針尖送進臂彎輕微地抽了口氣，針筒重新埋入特製辣椒墨水中，抽上半個指節高度再次將銀針沒入血管之中，反覆重複數次。Rust前傾著身體就著燈光查看成果時Martin的目光避開深深淺淺的針孔痕跡，那令他喪失了最後一丁點晚餐胃口。  
"我很懷疑那真能見效，我是說和你打交道的那幫混帳不都是長年在這圈混亂中打滾的老手，他們能分辨不出你是在裝腔作勢還是來了點真玩意兒。"Martin的眉頭皺著，嘗試對一旁的不明粉末視而不見的企圖並不能奏效。  
"他們當然能。"Rust頓了一下，像是對即將出口的稱呼有些陌生。"Marty。"  
"他們當然－－等等，你說什麼？"  
"你聽見我了。"  
"所以這一切，你所謂的在傷口上注入辣椒混合墨水的特製藥水不是為了給那些人看的。"Martin反應過來，對此刻的猜想不敢置信。"狗娘養的雜種，這一切狗屎，一切事前準備是演給我看的？"  
"操，以為你們之間有過不成文的約定，以多年州警經驗而言你的反應簡直就像個新手。"Rust拉過那張錫箔紙，將粉末攏在平台上，湊得極近用盡全副氣力吸進靈魂深處。Rust重新抬起腦袋眼框紅著，眨眼的頻率隨著呼吸節奏拖得漫長，像是瀕死甦醒之際重新適應如何呼吸。  
"他不來管你的閒事，你也不過問他的過去，事情不是一直以來都是這樣進行的。"  
"操他媽的，操，我甚至搞不清我在和一個警探說話，還是某個癮君子給自己弄了個光明正大的藉口混進他的老巢預備把後半輩子的貨源都給囤了。"  
流理檯上的話機響了三響。  
"你確定這一切能夠奏效？"  
"至少值得一試。"  
話機響了兩響。  
"操，我甚至不確定我是否準備好了。"  
"你可以從現在開始直到我回來。"  
在最後一聲響前Rust及時按下通話鈕。對話聲音壓得很輕，Martin幾乎聽不見內容。電話夾在Rust的肩頸間，他說話的樣子令Martin想起在街頭四處流竄的藥販，滿眼瘋狂時刻與警醒為伍，你必須運氣足夠好才能將他逮個正著。

檯面不知何時清得一掃而空，咖啡杯獨留在原地，一切像是什麼也沒發生過。Martin把紙袋裡的啤酒放回冰箱，打消了微波食品作為晚餐的念頭，這個晚上的壞主意額度已滿。他清洗了咖啡杯倒扣在流理檯邊上。  
Martin忽然想起在緝毒組機密文件上看過那傢伙還有另一個名字。  
Crash。

 

FIN


End file.
